


Pick and Choose (Stan x Reader x Ford)

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, this is going to clearly be a threesome going on, it shall be smut, also it will be in two parts, one will be with a female reader, the other will be a male reader. Ok, I haven't been able to find a story like this so I thought, heeey I might as well give it a try. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, there we go, Introduction, In the next two chapters the first one will most likley be male reader, because I am kinda comfortable writing Guy x Guy x Guy, not sure how to do the female reader yet, but I shall for the good of the people. Also, be warned, I'm not the best at writing smut, but I will try my best. Anyway, I will post as soon as I get the courage to write this!

"Me and Ford were talking, and you've been flirting with both of us..."  
"And we want you to choose one of us, so that that the other can move on"  
"We both like you, but we can't both have you."  
"I uh...What?"  
Ford rubbed his temples while Stan tried to explain.  
"Ok, you and I, you and Ford, and the three of us have been on several dates together and we both like you and would like to date you, but you can only have one of us."  
Wait, why only one, and why bring it up now.  
"Yeah, (Y/N), you gotta choose me or Stan."  
"uhhh... why must I have to pick, I mean, I like both of you equally and all, and why bring it up now.?"  
Ford looked at Stan and sighed.  
"We are getting older and we do have our own personal needs"  
I was about to question it before Stan spoke.  
"We want to have sex, but we don't want to have any confusion or any weird things."  
"Why can't I have both of you, we can work it out, like we always do, somehow..."  
They looked at eachother and grabbed my hands.  
"Like we said, we want to have sex, because, heck, we are 60+ year old virgins and would like to at least do it a few times."  
Hehe, I forgot they are virgins :P  
"That doesn't have anything to do with anything, I mean, like I said, we can work it out."  
"Well,there is something that I have heard of, not to sure how it'll work out."  
I perk up at this and so did Stan.  
"What is it Ford."  
I nod my head at Stans question because I to was curious.  
"Well, It is called a... Threesome."  
"Oooh, we can try that, right Stan."  
I grab onto his arm and look at him with puppy eyes then look at Ford. They look at eachother, then back at me.   
"I'm not sure how to...."  
"Please Ford...pleeeeease!"  
"Come on Ford, we can't say no to that face."  
"Ok, I guess we can give it a try."  
"YAYAYAYAY"  
I grab their hands and start dragging them to the bedroom, I'm glad the kids and soos are out. I'm not sure what exactly I'm getting into but I know it's going to be Interesting.


	2. Part One (Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is the Male reader, next part I'll be doing a female reader, hopefully, anyway, enjoy the beautiful smut.

"So, uh...yeah"  
I am currently sitting on my bed, sandwiched between Stan and Ford, annnnd it is very awkward. Fords face is bright red and Stan, just has a blank face. I take a deep and do something. I place my hands on Ford's and Stan's knee and rub my hand up and down. Ford tenses and Stan looks at me and grins. I feel his hand travel up my own leg until he's almost touching my crotch. Ford awkwardly leans in and starts kissing and sucking on my neck, while his hand travels up my shirt and plays with one of my nipples. Before long Stan was slithering his hand into my pants and stroked me through my boxers. I bite my lip to hold back a moan. I felt Ford move to the side and Stan lays me down on my back, continuing to rub me. Ford settles himself behind my head and starts kissing me. He roams his hands down to my shirt and starts to unbutton it. Stan pulls my pants down and chuckles.  
"Why are you laughing."  
"You quieter then usual, usually you talk up a storm."  
He gripped down on my cock preventing me from replying. Ford slides his tongue into my mouth and begins exploring. Stan slowly slides my boxers down and starts to massage my length. I moaned into Fords mouth. They both pull their shirts over their head, and they were only wearing their underwear from before so no need to take off their pants. Stan leans down and starts to suck me. I notice how Ford stops working his tongue and is moaning. I glance back and see that he pulled his boxers down and was softly stroking himself. I decide to take something into my own hands and I reach behind me, move Fords hand away and stroke him myself. Ford wets his fingers and pushes one inside his own ass. He bites his lips and moans. I soon feel a finger in my own butt and grit my teeth. I look down and see Stan rubbing himself while sucking me off and preparing me for the big part. Just this sight alone turned me off enough that I arched my back and came into Stans mouth. He laughed.  
"I think we are ready now."  
He looks at Ford and they nod at eachother. Ford lays on his back and Stan guides me so that I'm ontop of him while Stan settled behind me. It is then that I realized that I was middle... Yes. I slowly pushed myself into Ford and felt Stan do the same. It hurt, alot, so for a moment we were still, until without words, we knew to begin. I slowly roll my hips making Ford grit his teeth. After a few moments we started going faster, but it was pretty slow for me.   
"Nggh, Stan, go faster."  
He nodded and started going faster, causing me to pick up speed. Ford gripped the sheets and began moaning out my name. I leaned in and began kissing him roughly. Stan kissed my neck harshly leaving love marks everywhere. Soon we began pounding into eachother, and Ford wrapped his legs around us pulling us in causing more friction. I stroked Fords cock causing him to moan in my mouth. I could feel Stans hands on my hips as he slammed himself into me as hard as he could. I pulled away from Ford and threw my head back.  
"Oh my god Stan, yes, ngghh."  
"(Y/N) Go.... faster."  
I started picking up my speed even more, going as fast and hard as Stan was. The sensation of my cock in Ford and Stan in my arse was killer. For a moment the only sound that could be heard was our unstable breaths and the sound of skin hitting skin. Until we all at the same moment moaned out gibberish and we all came, soon collapsing onto the other. After what seemed like hours of catching our breath Stan pulled out of me and I pulled out of Ford. Stan plopped down next to me and pulled me into his chest while Ford became my bigspoon. I sighed in continent and nuzzled my head into Stans chest.   
"Well, that was, exhilarating."  
"Yes, yes it was, why didn't we think of this sooner"  
"I have no idea."  
Stan pets my hair causing me to fall into sleep like relaxation. Right before I dozed off I unconsciously spoke.  
"I love you two."  
"We love you to (Y/N)"


	3. Female reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have never done one with a female so here goes nothing

"Alright, do either one of you know what to do?"

Both of them shake their heads no and I sigh. I pull out my phone and look it up. I decided to settle with watching porn video to see how its done. As I watch I feel the twin brothers ever so slightly move in closer until there heads are basically squishing mine. After its done I feel like an educated woman and could tell they were both turned on, figures. I crawl onto Stan's lap and began kissing him. Ford got behind me and started kissing my neck and circling his hands around my stomach. Stan takes my shirt off then throws it somewhere in the room. I feel Ford taking his off while I pull Stan's off. Believe me when I say they are both well toned for their age. Ford moves out the way so that Stan can lay me on my back. Ford moved behind me and started kissing me roughly while Stan kissed down my chest. I would have never thought of doing anything sexual with them but you know what, this is kinda hot. This is different rom the video so that was wasted time. Stan pulled down my pants and took his off. Ford unzipped his pants and pulled his member out, as did Stan. Dang, they are bigger then I'd imagine. While Ford began kissing me I could feel my panties being pulled down. As Stan entered me I reached my hand back and slowly stroked Ford causing him to moan against my lips. Stan leaned down and attached his mouth to my neck, biting every part he could, most likely leaving hickys. When Stan started thrusting faster I moved my hand faster. I wrapped my Legs around Stan's causing him to go faster again. Ford pulled his head back then buried it in my shoulder, he must be getting close. Stan quickly replaced Ford's place and began kissing me equally as rough. I moaned against his mouth and stroked Ford as fast as I could. Stan let out a deep moan as he came inside of me. I moaned again and Ford came, then I did as well. Stan collapsed on top of me while Ford just fell on his back. I crawled up to Ford and cuddled in his arms. Stan soon worked his way up beside me and joined the cuddle. I felt Stan sigh against my neck causing me to shudder.

"Well (Y/N) that was....interesting"

"Shut up Ford, that was more then just interesting."

"OK, fine, it was kinda fun."

"Yeah, I was not expecting this to happen today, but you two are full of surprises."

"But all Jokes aside, that was very excellent (Y/N), I hope one day we could do it again."

"Well, we'll see."

"I love you (Y/N)"

"As do I"

"I love you guys to."

I gave them each a kiss before getting comfortable and slowly drifting off. I love them both and I hope it could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not proud of this...just...ugh...maybe I'll retry one day


End file.
